Following What Was Lost
by Technic-X
Summary: We follow Naughtic on his journey after defeating the Wither Guardian. He wakes up in a new world,and is instantly attacked. But as he catches the attacker,he sees it's his old friend Ritzel. Together the to find a way to return to Tekkitopia,but each day Naughtic's wither side grows stronger. Will he return to Tekkitopia before he turns forever?
1. Prologue

Book Two - Prologue

"Guys? Guys! I'm alive!" I screamed happily. But as I looked around,my friends weren't next to me. All I saw were burnt grass,and burning trees.

"Ohmagosh! I'm sorry nature. Please don't kill me!" I whispered to myself.

"Wait am I talking to myself? Already I'm going crazy.." I sighed,and I struggle to stand,but eventually do.

"Ok..let's see what we can find." I look up and see that the sun just rose.

"Oh goodie. I'll have time to-OUWCH!" I look at my hand,which has a freakin' arrow in it! I turned around quick enough to spot someone running into the non-burned part of the forest.

"Get back here you lil' prick!" I shouted as I followed the prick into the overgrown forest. Have I forgotten? I can teleport. I can't wait to see that arrow-shooting prick's face.

"Heeello there!" I laughed as he fell backwards,hitting his head on a branch.

"You think you can just shoot me like that? Do you even know who I am?" I question. I stare directly at his...no. His eyes are glowing yellow!

"Your eyes." I murmur. He looks up into my eyes as I said this,and he jumped up and death-hugged me.

"Long time no see Naughtic. I guess you forgot about good ol' Ritzel?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Remembering

I stared blankly at the elf boy. Apparently,I knew him. He could tell I was having a hard time figuring out what was going on.

"Follow me,and stay close. Mobs are really common here." he told me. He sprinted incredibly fast through the forest. I had to teleport in order to keep up with him. He stopped suddenly as I was teleporting _in front_ of him. I look down to see a sickening deep ravine. I was hovering over it for nearly a second before I started falling.

"OHMYGOD! AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I plummeted towards the bottom. You're probably thinking,_Naughtic,why don't you just teleport?_ Well I would of,but I was absolutely terrified and couldn't think straight. The bottom got closer and closer. Wait,why do I see a portal opening up? I look up to see that Ritzel jumped too! I looked at with with a slightly puzzled but he just mouthed "Don't worry." I look back at the portal,right as I entered it. There was so much swirling,my head and stomach were spinning. Sadly, it got worse the longer I was in it. I blacked out during the transportation,which hasn't happened in years.

"See! This,this is why you don't bring humans into the Elven Realm Ritzel!" A angry,and rather young voice yelled.

"Yea,but he isn't human! It's Naughtic!" Ritzel yelled back. I could hear gasps,and footsteps as more elves drew closer.

"Is he going to wake up?" the other voice elf asked. I muffle a groan,which scared the nearby elves. I regret sitting up. As soon as I did,I felt all the sickening swirling return. I look up at Ritzel,and he quickly steps back. I clutch my stomach,and soon vomit in front of me. A few of the elves ran away,I guessed they were grossed out.

"You going to be ok?" Ritzel asked as he helped me up.

"I'll be fine. God that portal was insane.." I look around at the nearby elves. Well down. I'm atleast three feet taller then the elves.

"C'mon Naughtic,we're heading to my house." Ritzel said as he sprinted off. I sigh to myself,and try to keep up with him. We enter the main town,and it becomes more difficult to spot him. I stop running,and concentrate on him. I teleport to him,well above him. I try to avoid landing on him,but I don't succeed.

"Oi! Get off me!" Ritzel moaned as he pushed me off.

"Heh,sorry. It was the only way to keep up with you." I smiled. He smiles too,then leads me into his house. He goes to a shelf and grabs what looks like a first aid kit. He grabs my hand where he shot the arrow,only to see the mark gone.

"Oh I forgot about that. I can heal minor wounds with my magic." I flick my hand,creating a red spark.

"Ok then. I'll guess I'll just show the clip." He heads over to an odd orb like stand,and inserts a shard. A small screen appears,and soon images appear on it. It shows two young boys sparring in an open field. I watched as the smaller boy started attacking the other instead of sparring. Why did this seem so familiar. The two boys broke out into a full on fight. I cocked my head as I realized what was happening. It was the first time I ever fought with my...my best friend.

"We did a lot of damage to each other. Physical and mental." Ritzel said as he pulled out the crystal. He looked back at me,my face still having a confused look.

"Why do I remember you after watching something of us beating each other up?!" I questioned him. He seemed a bit wary about this,but then he did.

"You always remembered every fight against any person...so.." he ran his hand through his hair,hoping to change the topic.

"How did you find the forest again?" he asked after a while. I sighed a bit.

"Uhm. Huge explosion..." I mumbled.

"Ok,what caused the huge explosion? And I swear if you lie to me I will stab you with my poison arrows." Ritz said,picking up a poison arrow. I back up and knowing I will regret this,I try to summarize as quickly as I could.

"So I met new people,they call themselves The Yogscast. I..uhm..steal three of them,so the others come to rescue their friends. Basically I kept shot in the chest with a laser,and they feel bad so they let me live in their summer house. This happens quite later,when I was forced to go swimming. I hid for as long as I could,then bolted off into the forest. Sadly,the scientist saw me and flew at me. I stopped right before a lava pit,but still fell in and we-" I was interrupted as Ritzel looked at me in disbelief. I give him a "I'll explain soon" glance and continue. I finally finish the rather long re-cap. Before he can ask anything,I speak again.

"I am the Wither Prince. The Nethercint changed me into a wither forever. The Wither Guardian wanted me to rule,but I do not want to rule evil. So I created and huge explosion,that sends up back to our normal realms. I'm trying to get back to my friends."

"Well then. We have some packin' to do." Ritzel smiled as he threw a backpack at me. We started packing for a long trip. A very,_very,_long trip.


	3. Important Message

Alright guys. This is Tech,and I got some bad news. I just don't feel like Fwwl is that much fun to type. Maybe it's because the narrating is in a different view,I don't know. But I am discontinuing Following What Was Lost. I might do short stories here and there so don't worry. But thanks for reading my stories.

-Love, Tech

(P.s you can find me on tumblr. I got drawingz you should see)


End file.
